Gadis penjual korek api
by Mikiya.378
Summary: Gadis penjual korek api dengan cerita yg lebih gloomy *mungkin* RNR jika berkenan


Ini adalah Versi lain dari Gadis penjual korek api, ceritanya Lebih gloomy dari versi asli *mungkin*

Disclaimer : gadis penjual korek api bukan punya saia hanya mengubah sedikit alur cerita :9

Malam itu Bersalju, Butiran butiran kristal dingin jatuh ke bumi membawa hawa dingin ke sekujur tubuh. orang-orang mengenakan pakaian setebal mungkin untuk menghangatkan dirinya tak ada yang kuat menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang tersebut.

ditengah lalu lalang terlihat seorang gadis muda membawa keranjang jerami berisikan Kotak korek api, ia berjalan kesana kemari menawarkan korek api kepada orang-orang yang melintas.

"Pak- Korek apinya pak!" tawar sang gadis namun orang itu acuh dan terus berjalan. "nn- bu maukah anda membeli korek api ini?" sang gadis kembali menawarkan korek apinya namun tetap mendapat respon yang sama.

berulang kali ia menawarkan korek api kepada orang-orang tak ada satu pun yang hendak membelinya.

"Di-Dingin- aku tidak menyangka akan sedingin ini" sang gadis memeluk dirinya sembari menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya. "tak ada satu pun yg membeli- bagaimana ini?" keluh sang gadis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

tak lama kemudian ia melihat mobil mewah yang berhenti didepannya, dari dalam mobil keluar seorang pria berpenampilan mewah, ia mengenakan jam tangan mahal, jaket bulu yg hangat, sembari menghisap cerutu dan diikuti oleh sekelompok pria besar dan kuat.  
tak mau hilang kesempatan sang gadis pun menawarkan kepada pria tadi.

"P-pak mau kah anda membeli Korek Api?" ucap sang gadis dengan nada gemetar.  
Pria itu melihat ke arah sang gadis lalu menjawab "haa? Aku tidak butuh!" lalu ia pun meneruskan langkahnya.  
namun sang gadis tidak menyerah, ia kembali menawarkan korek api kepada pria tersebut

"Tolonglah pak! belilah korek api ini barang satu atau dua buah saja, kalau tidak ayahku akan marah dan tidak membiarkanku makan dan masuk kedalam rumah"

"huh? siapa yang peduli? kamu tak lebih dari kecoak busuk yang menganggu jalanan! Minggir!" pria Tersebut mendorong sang gadis dan menyebabkan korek api-nya berserakan ditanah. ia pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ahhh- Ko-korek apinya!" sang gadis bersimpuh dan segera mengumpulkan batang korek api yg tersisa.  
ia pun mencoba menyalakan satu batang korek api dan dari cahaya-nya ia melihat sesuatu yang ia inginkan. ia melihat suasana rumah yang hangat, ia melihat makanan lezat yg dihidangkan serta tawa riang gembira, seolah-olah ia berada dalam tempat tersebut. raut wajah sang gadis menjadi teduh, ia pun tersenyum menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat, ia terkenang akan keluarganya yang harmonis. ibu yang lembut menemaninya makan malam bersama. sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang tidak akan terjadi lagi saat ini pikirnya.  
cahaya korek api meredup, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekejap lenyap.

wajahnya kembali masam, ia kembali mencoba menyalakan korek api-nya. begitu api menyala ia melihat almarhum ibunya, dengan segera ia memeluk erat ibunya dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya

"ibu- ibu- aku merindukan ibu- aku ingin disisi ibu, mengapa ibu harus mati, semenjak ibu meninggal aku menderita" dekapan sang gadis semakin erat, dan ibunya membalas dekapannya dengan raut wajah sendu.  
"jangan menangis anakku, suatu hari nanti kita akan bersama-sama lagi" hibur sang ibu. "be-benarkah?" "tentu- ibu yakin, kita akan segera bersama kembali"  
bayangan ibu pun meredup bersama api yang ia genggam.

"ibu- ibu- hiks hiks" sang gadis menangis "aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu-hiks"  
ia pun terdiam. tak lama kemudian aura kelam menyelimuti dirinya,  
"Ini semua karena Ayah! kalau saja ayah tidak memukul ibu ia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku" matanya menatap tajam penuh kebencian.

"tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan" dengan gontai sang gadis bangkit dan berjalan pulang. ia yakin ayahnya akan memukulinya lagi karena pulang dengan tangan kosong.

*KRIIIET*  
suara pintu terbuka. didalamnya terdapat sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah menikmati sebotol Bir yang menjadi pelipur lara akan keadaannya.  
"Hmph- Hari ini dapat berapa?" tanya Pria tersebut sang gadis terdiam, ia menundukkan kepala dan tidak berkata apa pun. "Hei! aku tanya berapa yang kau dapat!" ia mulai kesal dan menarik kerah baju sang gadis penjual korek api. "ma-maafkan aku ayah- hari ini aku tidak dapat menjual satupun"  
"APA? dasar anak tidak berguna! pergi kamu! jangan kembali sebelum mendapat uang!" ia menendang sang gadis hingga tersungkur ke lantai.  
"Ta-tapi ayah- diluar dingin! aku tidak kuat lagi ayah ijinkan aku didalam ayah! " mata sang gadis berkaca-kaca memohon agar membiarkan dirinya istirahat satu malam saja.  
"Peduli amat! selama kamu tidak menghasilkan uang kamu tidak berguna! Pergi sana! dasar sampah! kamu sama saja seperti ibumu! sampah! kau itu! SAMPAH!"  
DEG! mendengar kata sampah yang ditujukan kepada ibu dan diriya. ia makin tidak gadis geram dan aura gelap kembali menyelimuti.

"Bukannya yang sampah justru ayah sendiri! kerjamu hanya mabuk mabukkan dan menyiksaku! kau lebih rendah dari sampah!" mendengar perkataan anaknya ia tidak tinggal diam ia pun memukul sang gadis dengan Botol bir yang ada dimeja namun sang gadis berhasil menghindar. isi botol menyeruak dan mengenai baju ayahnya.

"tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan tidak bisa dimaafkan aku ingin dia lenyap lenyap lenyap lenyap lenyap lenyap lenyap lenyap LENYAP!"

dengan geram ia menyulut korek apinya dan menjatuhkannya ke tubuh ayahnya yg dilumuri oleh cairan yg mengandung alkohol tersebut.

"AAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pria paruh baya pun menjerit- ia berguling berusaha memadamkan api namun tidak berhasil. ia sukses terbakar hidup-hidup dari api yang membakar ayahnya ia melihat pemandangan yang ia nantikan.  
pemandangan dimana ia bersama ibunya tersenyum bersama dan menikmati santapan di meja.  
"ah- kali ini apinya besar- dengan begini aku bisa merasakan kembali kebahagiaan lecilku."

namun api semakin membesar dan membakar ruangan. sang gadis terpaku kepada pemandangan yg ia rindukan, ia tidak pergi dan tetap pada tempatnya, ia ikut terbakar dan meredup bersama kebahagiaan semu-nya.

"ibu-ibu-!" panggil sang gadis.  
"akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi ya?" "iya" jawab sang gadis "dengan begini kita akan terus bersama" sang ibu tersenyum dan menggengam erat tangan anak semata wayangnya itu.  
"ayo kita pergi meninggalkan dunia fana ini nak"  
sang gadis menatap ibunya lalu menjawab "ayo!"

END! - 


End file.
